Mas allá del tiempo
by I want you no matter what
Summary: edwar piloto de la fuerza aerea y bella una enfermera, se conocerán y crecerá un inmenso amor, que pasara cuando edward sea llamado a servir en la Fuerza aérea británica mientras jake y bella son enviados a la base aérea de Pearl Harbor en Hawaii.
1. Chapter 1

PROTOLOGO

Edward y Jacob crecieron juntos, Edward tenía 6 años y jake 4 cuando se conocieron, todo iba muy bien eran mejores amigos, confidentes y sobre todo tenían un cariño el uno por el otro casi como de hermanos, eran inseparables, Edward quería ser pilo aviador al igual que jake, lo que nunca esperaron seria que se les presentaría la oportunidad cuando iniciara la segunda guerra mundial, y tras cumplir sus sueños también su amistad daría un giro total por una persona, Isabella swan el único e irrevocable amor de Edward, por el cual tendrá que luchar contra su casi hermano.

Mas que emocionado me sentía realizado no lo podía creer por fin el sueño de jake y mío se aria realidad, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de mi mejor amigo no pude evitar recordarla es tan hermosa, tan única, solo espero tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella algún dia.

_Flashback  
><em>_Aquí me encuentro haciendo fila para saber si jake y yo hemos quedado en las listas de reclutamiento, solo espero que nos escogieran mi único sueño desde pequeño es pertenecer a la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos. Mientras divagaba sobre cómo sería mi vida de ahora en adelante alguien se me acerco y me pregunto._

_-disculpe sabe donde están las listas es que demonios llevo como 40 años buscándolas y no las encuentro.- dijo el hombre me volteé a para verlo mejor, y ahí parado con su estúpida cara estaba mi amigo Emmet queriéndose pasar de chistoso como siempre._

_Pero cuando iba a contestar a su estúpida pregunta, mire a la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos jamás habían visto, estaba ahí sonriendo, indicándole a un hombre las listas que tenía que llenar para entrar en la milicia. Dios nunca vi algo tan hermoso, es tan delicada, como sonríe, su sonrojo cuando el hombre quiso hacerle un cumplido –idiota- pensé, pero mi concentración solo estaba en ella en ese bello ser que estaba a no más de unos 5 pasos de mi tenía que hablarle, hacerme notar ante ella._

_-Edward Anthony Cullen?- dijo un hombre tal vez sea un soldado no estaba seguro._

_- he... si disculpe… soy yo- bueno mas idiota no me pude ver pero es que aun pensaba en esa hermosa chica._

_- Bueno felicidades creo, estas en la lista mañana mismo te quiero aquí, para exámenes de rutina con la señorita swan ella te evaluara y sabremos si cumples con los requisitos, para piloto aéreo o solo soldado.- me dijo el hombr ._

En este fic que espero les guste podrán ver un poco de todo, el verdadero amor, la obsesión, mentiras, celos, confusión pero no se asusten chicas recuerden que el amor justifica los medios y que la verdad siempre se sabe ;), bueno no les quito el tiempo disfruten de la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, solo las historias me pertenecen. Totalmente prohibido el plagió.

Chicago, diciembre de 1940.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 18 años, mis padres Carlisle y Esme cullen son las personas más buenas y sencillas de este mundo, tengo una hermana se llama Alice ella es mas chica que yo tiene 16 años pero hace mucho que no la veo, ingreso en la escuela de enfermería hace ya 1 año.

La verdad es que la extraño mucho, pero pronto la volveré a ver, mi mejor amigo se llama Jacob lo conozco desde que tenía 6 años, el es casi como un hermano para mí, es más chico que yo por eso siempre he tratado de protegerlo. Los dos tenemos un sueño aun que bueno yo tengo dos el primero es ser piloto de la fuerza aérea combatir a los nacis, aun recudo como jake y yo jugábamos en el campo.

_Flashback_

_Chicago, abril de 1930._

_-Vamos jake, tenemos que acabar con esos nacis, dispara- dije yo, aquí estamos jake y yo jugando como todos los días en un avión viejo de papa inservible, pero muy servible para nuestra imaginación._

_- Edward, Edward puedo verlos, ahí vienen gira a la izquierda- me decía jake el era el encargado de disparar mientras yo piloteaba._

_- sí, si le diste le diste jake, huuuu somos geniales juntos- dije, jake me dio la mano y las chocamos mientras él decía._

_- si Edward, siempre estaremos juntos verdad?, nadie nunca nos separara, eres el hermano que siempre quise Ed, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.- decía jake, con esa cara que ponía cuando recordaba como lo trababa su papa, bil como todos le decíamos, era muy cruel con jake no lo quería siempre lo maltrataba, le decía cosas como eres un inútil que no sirve para nada, nadie nunca te querrá por inútil, la verdad es que yo quería a mi amigo como un hermano no entendía por qué su padre lo trataba de ese modo hasta que jake me conto que su papa siempre le echo la culpa de la muerte de su madre. Cuando estaba dando a luz de jake ella no soporto el parto y murió, el amor que le profanaba bil a su madre Sue era inmenso, por eso el dolor lo ha segado todo este tiempo._

_Espero algún dia mi amigo y su padre se lleven bien como padre e hijo, como el que tenemos papa y yo._

_-Por supuesto que si jake, recuerda que seremos parte de la fuerza aérea cuando seamos grandes ya solo faltan 7 años cuando por fin cumpla los 18 me reclutare.- dije soñando despierto, esa era la regla que mi madre me había puesto hasta cumplir 18 puedes ingresarte, antes no, aun no se por qué a esa edad pero como ella dice, todo a su tiempo, que cosas grandes te pueden pasar, eso espero._

_-Mira Edward tu papa está llegando vamos ahí que decirle que nos dé una vuelta- dijo jake, ahí este chico siempre tan desesperado, me dejo aquí y se fue al encuentro de mi padre._

_Mi padre trabaja en el campo pilotea un avión que rósea agua para las plantas, siempre le gustaron los aviones, algo que él y yo compartimos en su totalidad, somos una familia humilde no contamos con mucho dinero pero somos felices así, no necesito oro para sonreír, ni joyas para vivir._

_-Padre queremos dar una vuelta por favor, pero déjame pilotearlo yo por favor padre, por favorrrrrrr- puse mi mejor cara de cachorro atropellado, esa que según mi hermanita pequeña funciona para todo, bien momento de ponerla en función haber que tal me va._

_-Está bien Ed pero yo estaré supervisándote, una cosa mas no le digas a tu madre ya sabes cómo se pone, y pues hijo no quiero dormir en el sillón, cuando seas grande lo comprenderás.- dijo mi padre, puff en ocasiones dice cosas que no me gustarían saber, pero bueno todo sea por pilotear el aeroplano._

_-Vamos hijos suban- dijo papa, ya estábamos adentro papa atrás de mi supervisando mis movimientos, cuando empezó a avanzar les juro que fue una sensación inigualable, nuestro sueño hecho realidad, aunque era la segunda vez que papa nos dejaba hacerlo, bueno medio por que el estaba siempre atrás de mi chequeando que lo hiciera bien, no quería perder su trabajo y que ahora si quedáramos totalmente pobres._

_- Muy bien hijo lo estás haciendo muy bien, sabes aunque quizá no lo diga todos los días, siempre estaré muy orgulloso de ti Edward, recuerda mis palabras hijo, por si algún día sientes que algo va mal, yo estaré ahí siempre para ti- cuando termino de decir todo eso, yo ahora si era totalmente feliz tenía el mejor padre, un amigo inigualable, ya solo me faltaba llegar a los 18 y cumplir mi sueño._

_Fin flashback._

Aquí estoy parado frente a la inmensa fila de reclutamiento junto a mi amigo jake, ayer había cumplido los 18, así que eme aquí ya listo para empezar a cumplir mi sueño.

-Vamos Ed ya nos toca- dijo Jacob, sonreí nos tocaba por fin, después de cómo 4 horas haciendo fila. Bueno ahora lo importante enseñarles de que estamos hechos y lo mejor que nadie puede negar que somos los mejores pilotos .

-Nombres- dijo el hombre frente a nosotros.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, señor.- Estaba nervioso no lo puedo negar, pero es que rayos, esta es la oportunidad que espere desde que tengo memoria.

-Jacob Black, señor- Bueno al menos no era el único, Jacob tenia peor apariencia, parecía haber visto un fantasma o algo asi.

-Bien, pasen al hangar ahí les diran que hacer, pero muévanse que no tenemos todo el dia, señoritas- Y lo hicimos casi corrimos a donde nos habían dicho.

Al llegar solo nos dijeron que les mostráramos de que estábamos hechos si de hule o de acero, y asi lo hicimos no fue fácil para jake creo que el realmente si tenia miedo a fallar, yo por mi parte me divertí olvide los nervios, y bueno mostre lo que sabia, y es que bueno teníamos experiencia en esto nos habíamos inscrito en la fuerza aérea hace 2 años como parte del entrenamiento, pero esto ya era ir a la guerra algo, totalmente diferente, pero le cumplí a mi madre, espere a los 18 para reclutarme. Ahora solo esperaba que nos eligieran.

-Bien chicos, no les voy a negar que son unos idiotas al hacer ese tipo de acrobacias, idiotas se arriesgaron, demonios son tan estúpidos que pudieron morir haya arriba, pero gracias a su inmensa estupidez pasaron a la lista en espera. Vuelvan en 3 semanas cuando demos resultados.- ho dios, ho dios mi idiotes y la de jake nos han llevado a las ligas mayores, solo tenemos que esperar 3 semanas pero , bueno estoy seguro que estaremos dentro, Pearl Harbor, ahí vamos .


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, solo las historias me pertenecen.

POV EDWARD

-Edward hijo, levántate tu desayuno ya esta servido, recuerda que no puedes llegar tarde hoy sabras los resultados- Mi madre tan atenta como siempre, aunque la verdad ahorita no estaba siendo muy atenta que digamos, casi me tiro del colchón que poco tacto, pero bueno eso no quita el hecho de que la adore.

-Un minuto mas mamá, además ya te dije apuesto el oro del mundo, que jake y yo estamos dentro, ya me veo condecorado de honor por servir a mi nación.- Puse esa sonrisa de la cual según mama todas las chicas estaban interesadas, pero no estoy seguro, nunca he tenido novia y no es porque no hubiera querido, pero yo solo tenía un tipo de mujer para mi la que sería la madre de mis hijos, si ella tenia que ser un angel, se que pronto la encontrare. Estaba seguro que hoy sería un gran día.

-No se que amor le tienen ustedes a esa guerra, hijo piénsalo bien mira que si te llegara a pasar algo yo no se que aria sin ti- Sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que no dejaría jamas que fueran derramadas mientras pudiera.

-Mira madre esto es algo que siempre quise no es amor a ninguna cosa solo, por una ves en mi vida quiero sentir que puedo hacer algo por ustedes, lo que ganare será suficiente para componer la casa, y las tierras, vivir mas decentemente madre.-susurre, me dolia saber que durante estos años a mi padre no le fuera tan bien en los trabajos y que solo lo poco que podíamos aportar sirviera para mantener la casa en pie, pero yo quería que mi madre pudiera vivir bien y estuviera orgullosa de mi.

-Mi Edward siempre tan buen hijo, ya veras hijo que encontraras a una mujer que te valore, que te sepa amar de verdad, tanto como lo mereces hijo-

-Eso espero madre, bien creo que ese desayuno ya estará tieso no.- dije con diversión en la voz, no quería poner triste a mi madre no hoy, que sabia seria el comienzo de algo grande.

-Edward estas seguro que era hoy, digo quisa fue ayer o mañana- me dijo jake con los nervios a flor de piel, este chico si que tiene problemas, y no solo con las mujeres, le tiembla todo cuando se pone nervioso, quizá esa sea la razón por la cual nunca ha tenido novia, bueno yo que me meto si yo tampoco nunca he tenido una. Aquí estamos caminando hacia las listas, cuando vine crei que seria un lugar lúgubre, de gente lamentándose, pero no solo hay chicos de alrededor de 15-25 años buscando sus nombres.

Cuando por fin me pude formar dignamente en la fila, y digo dignamente porque esto parecía un mercado, con gente comiéndose las uñas, ya no divise a jake, - Estara en el baño- pensé.

Seguí haciendo fila para saber si jake y yo hemos quedado en las listas de reclutamiento, mientras divagaba sobre cómo sería mi vida de ahora en adelante, esperaba volver a ver a mi hermana aunque si me escogían seguramente asi seria, pues estaban mandando a la mayoría de las enfermeras, a la base de Pearl, cuando alguien se me acerco y me pregunto.

-disculpe sabe donde están las listas es que demonios llevo como 40 años buscándolas y no las encuentro.- dijo el hombre me volteé a para verlo mejor, y ahí parado con su estúpida cara estaba mi amigo Emmet queriéndose pasar de chistoso como siempre.

Pero cuando iba a contestar a su estúpida pregunta, mire a la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos jamás habían visto, estaba ahí sonriendo, indicándole a un hombre las listas que tenía que llenar para entrar en la milicia. Dios nunca vi algo tan hermoso, es tan delicada, como sonríe, su sonrojo cuando el hombre quiso hacerle un cumplido –idiota- pensé, pero mi concentración solo estaba en ella en ese bello ser que estaba a no más de unos 5 pasos de mi, tenía que hablarle, hacerme notar ante ella.

-Edward Anthony Cullen?- dijo un hombre tal vez sea un soldado no estaba seguro.

- he... si disculpe… soy yo- bueno mas idiota no me pude ver pero es que aun pensaba en esa hermosa chica.

- Bueno felicidades creo, estas en la lista mañana mismo te quiero aquí, para exámenes de rutina con la señorita swan ella te evaluara y sabremos si cumples con los requisitos, para piloto aéreo o solo soldado.- me dijo el hombre con cara de pocos amigos, inmediatamente regrese mi atención a lo que me había informado, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender sus palabras, lo había logrado, mi esfuerzo por fin daba sus frutos.

-Bien Cullen aquí están tus informes pide a Swan que te haga el chequeo rutinario mañana en cuanto el sol salga te quiero aquí presente, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos Cullen-

-Si, señor gracias- me retire en cuanto se me quedo viendo con cara de seguiras aquí o pretender irte ya, bien ahora quien será la señorita Swan.

Mientras veía lo que tenia que llenar escuche esa gloriosa vos de nuevo, volteé casi al instante y ahí estaba ella otra vez, recibiendo a los que estaban saliendo de la fila con sus papeles, dios jamas había visto algo tan hermoso y delicado a la ves, ni siquiera he platicado con ella y siento una terrible necesidad de hablarle, de poderme mirar en esos ojos chocolates tan hermosos que tiene, de tocar esa piel cremosa tan blanca y tersa que posee mi diosa, mi diosa?, rayos Cullen que te sucede, ni siquiera has hablado con la chica y ya deliras por ella, pero compréndanme si tan solo, pudieran ver lo que yo en estos momentos tengo el privilegio de ver, no me pensarían como un loco obsesionado.

El tipo de enfrente se retiro cuando ella le dijo le dio las instrucciones debidas, y yo solo me quede aquí pasmado, era mi turno, que le diría, como tenia que actuar, demasiadas preguntas y muy poco tiempo para ser contestadas, no había terminado de pensar lo ultimo cuando ella ya me estaba hablando.

-Adelante por favor, me podrías mostrar tus informes.- me sonrió, se veia un poco nerviosa y sus mejillas se colorearon de un adorable rojo, cuando le sonreí de igual manera, tenía que usar esa sonrisa que mi madre dice funciona para deslumbrar.

-Sí, aquí tienes- sonreí de nuevo.

-Ok, todo está en orden pero me temo que no podrá ser mañana, tendrá que ser hoy.- dijo totalmente concentrada en lo que escribía en su libretita.

-Seguro no hay problema…- deje en el aire la respuesta, para que me dijera su nombre.

-Oh, sí disculpa que poco cortes de mi parte soy Isabella, pero dime bella, tu…- bien quería saber mi nombre eso es importante no?.

-Edward, Edward Cullen, entonces bella nos veremos en un rato, no es asi?.- Bien creo que no estoy jugando limpio poniéndola nerviosa con mi sonrisa y la manera tan directa en que la veo, pero aquí está mi segundo sueño, una familia y rogaba a dios que ella fuera parte de esta.

-Em… si… seguro pues tienes que hacerte los exámenes si quieres ingresar- hola de nuevo sonrojo, es tan adorable y hermosa.

-Bien, hasta esta tarde bella.- me retire no sin antes voltear a verla una vez mas mientras salía por la gran puerta de madera. Bella que hermoso nombre le hace honor a tan hermoso ser, sin duda alguna tiene que ser para mí, porque yo ya me siento de ella.

Edward!, Edward… soy yo idiota Ed…- pero quien me ha llamado idiota, voltee hacia la persona que osaba insultarme tan deliberadamente, y me encontré a Emmet, el es mi otro mejor amigo, pero con él las cosas son totalmente diferentes, es como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre grande y robusto, cual mi hermana alice lo llama oso, pero bueno Emm le dice duende a ella y siertamente lo es, por bajita e imperativa aun, no se quien será el desdichado que se case con ambos.

-Emmet, amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte- nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz – pareciera que fue ayer cuando te vi, a no espera si fue ayer- no pude evitar rodar los ojos, Emm siempre actua como si no nos viéramos en años.

-Ouch, Ed hieres mis sentimientos sabes, yo siempre estoy al pendiente de ti, y tu nunca me has notado, sabes que siempre te he entregado mi corazón y mi vida, y dime que he recibido a cambio- y ahí vamos otra vez con sus tonterías, nuevamente rode los ojos pero esta vez no pude evitar reir a carcajadas, solo mi amigo podría sacar semejante tontería, en medio de la calle con gente viéndonos, como si fuésemos un par de chicos con preferencias sexuales no definidas, total vergüenza para mi.

Mientras Emmet seguía sollozando falsamente y colgándose de mi, yo seguía caminando hacia casa de jake, quizá ya estuviera ahí, asi podría contarle que estaba enamorado de un angel, aunque quizá se ría y me diga que es muy pronto esa chica me ha dejado talmente hechizado.

-Vamos Emmet que dirá la gente de nosotros, y mas ahora que no me puedo crear una mala fama.- sonreí pensando en bella.

-Qué, pero que diablos, el pequeño Ed está enamorado-puso cara de asombro mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, este chico no tiene tacto.- Dime Edward, dime quien es, la conozco?, es bonita?, hablaaaaaa- seguía gritando exasperado.

-No, no la conoces, y si es totalmente hermosa, y si también creo que me he enamorado pero creo que es inalcanzable.-suspire resignado.

-No lo creo amigo, es decir mirate, si fuera mujer me echaría a tus pies- me miro coquetamente.

-Deja de jugar, bueno are mi intento, no es como si me fuera a quedar de manos cruzadas y ya, pero creo que necesitare ayuda.- suspire, mientras pensaba que hacer para llamar su atención.

Pensé en mil maneras y solo decidí una, ser quien soy y mostrarle al Edward que hay dentro de mi, ya sé que me veo muy lanzado apenas y la conozco y ella igual pero, se que para el amor no hay edad ni tampoco tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, solo las historias me pertenecen.

POV EDWARD

-Lo siento mucho jake, pero bueno velo de este modo, tu iras a la base de Pearl Harbor amigo iras a hawaii, sol, mar y tierra, un paraíso total quizá hasta conozcas a una chica que te vuelva loco.-dije con una sonrisa tratando de animar a mi amigo, el desafortunadamente no fue elegido para combate, pero si para ir a la base, lejos de todo peligro por el momento y casi como tomar unas vacaciones, el no se veía tan afectado por la decisión, mas sin embargo quise mostrarle que estaba con él para cualquier cosa. Había llegado hace ya un rato a casa de jake y le comente lo sucedido con bella, el solo piensa que estoy loco por fijarme en una chica en tan solo una semana, pero en eso se equivoca, bella no es cualquier chica, es única, y pronto será mi chica.

- Si bueno no me pudo quejar no,… estaré vacacionando mientras mi amigo, arriesgara su vida, Edward quizá debas recapacítalo amigo, mira podemos ir juntos a Pearl, conocer chicas como tú dices, y todo lo que sea que pase por tu mente, pero no puedes ir allá tu solo- me decía mientras se paseaba por la pequeña sala, aun que quisiera convencerme el sabe muy bien que no haré caso a nada de lo que me diga.  
>-Volare y eso es todo lo que dire jake entiéndelo, es mi vida subir a ese avión y pilotearlo, pero antes tengo cosas que hacer y que pensar, asi que me ire a mi casa necesito descansar, mañana me espera un gran dia.-mi sonrisa no podía ser mayor mañana vería a bella, mi hermosa bella.<p>

Al llegar a mi casa pude divisar a mi madre sentada en la sala, con luz encendida de la lámpara, apenas y la iluminaba, lo único que pude divisar, era que se encontraba sentada, tapada con una sabana mientras parecía dormir. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente, al sentirme se despabilo y me miro fijamente, con esa mirada de estas en problemas jovencito, que tanto me hacia reir, sabia que estaba en problemas pues ya eran cerca de la una de la mañana, pero es que después de salir de la casa de jake, no pude resistirme y salir a pasear por ahí , a pensar en lo que seria de mi vida de ahora en adelante, de lo bien que se sentía saber que cumpliría con mi sueños.

-Madre que hace a estas horas aquí, lo siento pero fui por ahí a tomar un poco de aire y pensar- le susurre, pues de seguro mi padre también andaba por ahí.

-Edward, sabes el susto que me has dado, pero eso no es lo que quiero hablar contigo hijo… hace un rato vino Emmet a decirme que mañana se decide si te iras dime que no es verdad hijo- sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, eso le dio un golpe directo a mi corazón, mi pobre madre sufre, pero debe entenderme ella sabia que esto pronto tenia que pasar, además no es como si fuera a morir allá, bueno posiblemente si pero yo se que no será asi tengo que ser positivo.

-Lo es madre… pero es algo que no esta a discusión si… yo… solo bueno… quiero decirte que-esto es difícil asta para mi nunca he sido tan expresivo en cuanto a mis sentimientos con mis padres, pero mi madre tenia que saber cuanto la quiero por si me llegase a pasar algo- que te quiero mucho madre que no hay en este mundo mejor madre que tu, y que gracias por todo pero también quiero que pienses un poquito en mi y no en que me pueda pasar no, quiero que pienses en que hice todo esto para ser piloto madre, no puedo simplemente cortar mis alas, soy el mejor en esto, entiéndeme y quiero que estes orgullosa de mi por favor-esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro, yo solo quería que ella entendiera cuan importante era esto para mi.

-Hijo mio, claro que lo estoy, y sabes ya no hablaremos de las cosas malas, hablemos de lo bueno que serás allá, y que regresaras con bien, que entraras por esta puerta con tu medalla de honor y de la mano de una linda chica, porque puedo verlo en tus ojos, ya hay alguien verdad, mira que ami no me lo puedes ocultar Edward mira que lo he notado toda esta semana, esa manera en que sonries y como te pierdes en tus pensamientos por horas.- me dijo sonriendo, sabía que tenia que contarle, eso de que las madres tienen un sentido para notar las cosas buenas y malas que les suceden a sus hijos, funcionaba mas de lo normal con mi madre aun me pregunto, como es que puede hacer eso, darse cuenta de lo que me sucede tan rápidamente.

-Sabia que me lo preguntarías tarde o temprano, pero si madre he conocido a alguien, por una vez en mi vida, me siento enamorado, ella es, no ni siquiera te la puedo describir, es lo que siempre soñé madre, es hermosa, bellísima, es tan tierna, inteligente, su sonrisa-mientras decía todo esto me acordaba de mi angel, como se sonrojo esta mañana, ya quería que amaneciera y asi poder por fin platicar con ella- …y muchas cosas más madre, es enfermera, mañana ella me ara las pruebas que necesito para pasar y esa será mi oportunidad para platicar con ella, sé que no le soy indiferente asi que daré lo mejor de mi.

-Ya verás que si hijo, bien ahora duerme que ya es tarde no querrás hacer esperar a esa muchacha- en cuanto termino de decir eso yo ya estaba volando por las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y yo ya no podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la cama, asi que decidí pararme e irme a bañar, asi aria tiempo después desayunaría, haría un poco de tiempo y me iría. Hecho todo esto le deje una pequeña nota a mi madre diciéndole que nos volveríamos a ver pronto que le mandaría cartas diariamente y que todo saldría bien.

Me encontraba una vez más haciendo fila para las pruebas con jake a mi lado, el también tenía que hacerlo aun que no fuera a ir a la guerra, tenía que dar mantenimiento y volar en la base, mi amigo de escuadrón Emmet se encontraba con su trasero al aire en este momento, lo tenían que inyectar contra la fiebre amarilla, la verdad quería carcajearme y retorcerme en el piso por su patética excusa diciendo que no creía que le diera algo en su barraca, era un cobarde pero bueno, a mi ya me tocaba el examen de la vista, y estaba muy ansioso no es que no viera, o tuviese algún problema con la vista, pero si tenia un problema con las letras no se que me pasaba con ellas, siempre fue así, desde que naci tal vez.

-Dios no puede ser no pasare, me votaran e iré directo a Pearl, dios-dije totalmente nervioso, ver a ese chico siendo rechazado, no ayudo en nada a mis nervios, ya me veía siendo rechazado yo también.

-Si pasaras lee tus líneas inferiores, además estoy aquí no dejare que te corten tus alas está bien, solo ensayalas - decía Jacob muy convencido de si mismo, ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo de mi también en estos momentos pero es que, si fallaba adiós sueños.

-J L M K P O E T X- me decía una y otra vez, tratando de memorizármelas, cuando me volteé y vi a bella dios ella aria que todo se me olvidara y ciertamente ya estaba olvidando donde me había quedado, seguí repitiendo la mismas letras pero ya con bella en mis pensamientos una vez mas hasta que.

-Siguiente- me dijo sonriendo, ya dije que era hermosa?, si bien no me cansaba de pensarlo y decirlo.

-Hola, nos volvemos a ver otra vez he- sonreí, y me tape un ojo, vamos Edward tu puedes solo es una fila.

-J L M K P O E T X- lo dije tan rápido que no estaba seguro si ella me escucho, esperaba y rogaba a dios que si o de otro modo me aria repetirlo.

-Lee la parte superior por favor Edward- trague en seco, rayos por qué no me grabe también la superior, bien Edward solo concéntrate.

-C… he no he J… he C… W… mm Q- sentí que estaba sudando, bella solo se me quedo viendo y me sonrió como con cara de pena.

-Mire se lo que usted cree y no es así, se leer… yo le juro que tengo una muy buena vista, pero bueno siempre he tenido problemas con las letras, no lose desde que era pequeño, yo si fui a la escuela y todo… es no se creo que un problema de familia que se yo.-le dije totalmente desesperado no quería que me rechazara la prueba.

- Lo siento mucho teniente Edward pero, las reglas son así, yo no puedo hacer nada-me dijo apenada.

-No es que yo necesito que me apruebes, mira mis notas, mis calificaciones son excelentes, es solo que las letras no se no las puedo leer bien, pero todo lo demás esta en orden por favor bella, ayúdame- casi me hinque y le suplique.

-Yo… no se- estaba dudando tenía que explicarle mas afondo, para poder convencerla totalmente.

-Si él ha aprobado todo, bueno ya voy yo?- dijo Jacob queriendo persuadirla, pero no lo estaba logrando.

-No espere un momento por favor.- le dijo amablemente aunque no en su totalidad, bien veo que le molesta que se entrometan en conversaciones ajenas.

-Por favor bella, para mi es todo la aviación, yo soy el mejor piloto de todos los que están ahora mismo aquí dentro, por cual motivo crees que estoy ahora mismo aquí, por favor bella no me quites las alas, esto es todo lo que soy y lo que tengo- estaba dicho todo lo que sentía, lo dejaría a mi suerte esperaba que ella realmente me aprobara.

-bella, te necesito un momento, un tipo llamado Emmet se desmayo creo que esa inyección después de todo no le hiso tanto bien.- quise reir del idiota de Emmet, pero no era el momento estaba en total suspenso.

-ahora voy- dicho esto puso el sello, serró mi carpeta con mis listas y se fue, en cuando me quite de ahí abri revise y, casi me desmayo al ver que decía: APROBADO, dios no lo podía creer, ahora le debía dos cosas la prima el hecho de haber nacido y la segunda el que confiara en mí. Sin pensarlo 2 veces la busque por donde se había ido necesitaba hablar con ella agradecerle, este era mi momento de hacerme notar ante ella. La encontré en el área donde estaban vacunando contra la fiebre amarilla. Estaba un soldado sentado esperando pasar, asi que me acerque a el y le pregunte si estaba esperando turno, era mas que obvio que si pero bueno necesitaba algo para hablarle me dijo que si y entonces me aproveche de mi rango y le dije que me diera su archivo, el pobre chico se asusto tanto que no dudo en dármelo, pero bueno eso se buscaba por holgazanear ahí en lugar de hacer fila como los demás. Entre y ahí estaba ella sentada en un banquito con muchas inyecciones a su lado, no dude en acercarme.

- Bella… yo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste allá… muchas gracias por aprobarme…yo-le decía totalmente agradecido pero no me dejo terminar la frase por que hablo ella.

-Baje sus calzoncillos- me dijo seria, en un momento me confundió pero luego caí en la cuenta que se supone que estaba haciendo fila para la vacuna no pude evitar reir en voz baja, y baje mis bóxers.

-Ho si claro… mm asi está bien, le gusta de ese modo?-dije aun sonriendo y notando mi doble sentido, para que dije eso pensara que soy un pervertido o algo así.

-he… si, asi esta bi…bien- tartamudeo totalmente nerviosa, bien eso quiere decir que le gusta lo que ve, no es que sea presumido, pero estoy en muy buena forma, ser piloto tiene sus ventajas.

-Yo solo quería agradecerte-dije mientras pensaba como invitarla a salir, en modo de agradecimiento, si claro lo único que quería era una oportunidad con ella.

-por bueno… ya sabes crei que no me entenderías… pero lo hiciste… yo no se cómo agradecerte- tenia una pero tenia que jugar bien mis cartas tal vez un poco de charla y luego la invitación.

-tengo mucha curiosidad de saber realmente porque lo hiciste, es decir pudiste no hacerme caso y no aprobarme- y era verdad aun no sabia bien porque lo hiso.

-lo hice porque se lo que es que a un piloto le corten las alas, mi padre era piloto aviador, y bueno digamos que él no cumplió su sueño como tu lo aras, es tal vez una manera de honrar a mi padre no lose- sonrió al mencionar a su padre, debía quererlo mucho.

- Bien pues ahora quiero que sepas, que tu padre me rescato del exilio, quiero decir le debo mucho, gracias a el volare, y gracias a ti claro está, asi que como oficial estoy en la responsabilidad de invitar a cenar a la hija de mi héroe, que dices aceptas- di que si bella, di que si, no podía verla ni saber que hacía, me encontraba de espaldas a ella, pero sentí cuando me puso el alcohol, seguramente ya me inyectaría, estaría mal si no le dijera que ya me vacunaron?, o bueno son vacunas otra no me ara mal.

-Digo es para agradecerle a tu padre…-no termine la frase cuando me encajo la inyección, y digo encajo por que literalmente lo hizo, dolió y mucho pero bueno no me daría por vencido tan fácil.

-Bella, bueno yo me preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de que no se tal vez tu y yo podamos salir… me refiero a si, crees que pueda haber algo entre nosotros que sea mas que inyecciones y platicas de por que es importante para mi volar-dije un poco tímido y un poco seguro de mis palabras, quería que se diera cuenta por medio de mis palabras que yo si quería que algo asi fuera posible. Pero bueno ella no me contesto como esperaba si no con otra inyección que yo creo que esta llego directo a mi hueso, otra cualidad mas sumada a la lista de mi bella, la fuerza que tiene.

-Bella, de verdad la quisiera..-no pude continuar porque me sentí con ganas de vomitar, pero que extraño eso no me pasaba casi nunca.

-Disculpa como te decía, yo… de verdad deseo desde que te conocí bueno mas bien desde que te vi hace ya una semana… y quisiera que saleeras coooun yo- decir que me sentía mal y no podía hablar bien era poco- con migo quise decir que quisiera que salieras con migo por favor- apenas alcance a terminar la frase cuando ya me estaba tambaleando, de no ser por el tubo de los sueros ya estaría en el piso.

-Edward, esto no es tuyo de quien es, Edward me estas asustando tu ya te habías vacunado?-dijo desesperada pero yo ya casi no la escuchaba me sentía perdido empezaba a ver borroso.

-No es de una chicoo que es…ta por allá… si yaa hac… mucho, bueno sales con migo esta noche bella- fue todo lo que pude decir caí en un abismo no veia nada todo estaba negro, sentía que no podía sostener mi cuerpo, muy vagamente escuche su negativa pero como puedo decir que estaba inconsciente no le are caso.

-No!- fue lo que alcance a oír mientras sentía que caía pero antes de caer totalmente, sentí que me atore con el tubo de los sueros por lo cual caí un poco mas lejos de donde se supone que por lógica tenia que caer, pero si mi buena suerte no estaba de mi lado porque justo ahí estaba un carrito con vendas, algodón, alcohol, etc. con el cual mi nariz impacto directamente antes de caer totalmente una, ves impactado contra el carrito caí al suelo, en mi vida me había dolido tanto algo. Puedo jurarles que las 4 horas que estuve en una camilla con unos parches en la nariz fueron los peores de mi vida, me dolía hasta no se donde, prefería mil veces caer de algu árbol o del avión que lo que me paso, era un dolor insoportable hasta los dientes me dolían ni que decir de la respiración, pero bueno alguna recompensa tenía que tener esto

-Debes mantenerte tranquilo si quieres que esa cosa se te cure pronto-decia jake, mientras yo caminaba de un lugar a otro pensando como sorprender a bella.

-Tú crees que le guste beber?-ignore olímpicamente lo que me dijo mis pensamientos solamente eran en como conquistar a bella.

-De quien hablas?... aaah de la tal bella o no se cómo- dijo tratando de recordar.

-Claro que ella quien mas, es que bueno ya te sabes la historia pero lo que quiero saber es si debería esperarla, afuera asi cuando salga yo aparezca y bueno pues podamos platicar un poco-se puede decir que ilusionado era una palabra muy corta a como yo me sentía en este momento, nunca pensé que llegaría el dia en que estuviera devanándome los sesos para conquistar a alguien, pero con bella yo hasta podía darme el lujo de pensar en mi futuro junto a ella.

-Yo digo que si, mira según tengo entendido gracias a Emmet que ya sabes no pierde oportunidad, las enfermeras salen como a eso de las 8, te puedes plantar ahí a esa hora en plan romántico, y bueno pues platicas con ella, después bienes y nos cuentas que tal te fue-me dijo sonriendo, Jacob siempre tan buen amigo, aconsejándome pero sobre todo apoyándome en mis locuras.

-Gracias jake, bueno adiós tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dicho esto me fui, tenía que comprar una champagne de calidad no, podía darle cualquier cosa, y pensar que podría platicarle para no quedarnos en la nada.

Me dirigí a varias tiendas tratando de encontrar una ideal hasta que la encontré me fije en la hora y eran mas de las 6, tanto tiempo me pase buscando?, al menos valió la pena encontré una buena botella de champagne que hace mucho probe con mi padre a decir verdad fue la primera vez que ingerí alcohol, regrese al dormitorio que compartía con 4 compañeros mas, Emmet, Jacob, y los dos chicos nuevos que fue transferido Jasper y su compañero Ben. Una vez que me aliste me fije en la hora y ya eran las 7 tenia que apresurarme, prefería esperar a que salieran antes y yo perdiese mi oportunidad de poder platicar con bella, aun me dolía la nariz pero mas me dolería no verla.

Llege faltando media hora para las 8 asi que decidí preguntar si ya habían salido por si acaso al guardia, pero en efecto jake tenía razón, pues me dijo que saldrían hasta las 8. Me senté a un lado de la entrada desde aquí podría ver claramente en el momento exacto que mi amor saliese por esa puerta, irónico yo que le decía a mi hermana que no había mujer que me hiciera cometer tonterías y ahora estoy justamente afuera de la enfermería esperándola.

-Si bella te lo juro, es un amor, ya se que se desmayo y todo eso pero cuando despertó, me dijo tantas cosas hermosas que ya hasta te puedo decir que lo amo, será el padre de mis hijos sin duda-

-Rose que aremos con tigo, bueno pues tendremos que conocer al romeo del que hablas, si es todo lo que dices que es entonces adelante amiga creo que es tu hombre ideal- esa era sin duda la voz de mi angel, en mi vida había caminado tan rápido creo que ni si quiera la vez que supe que podría pilotear mi primer avión.

-Si Rose, tenemos que conocerlo por…- no termino de decir la que supongo también es amiga de ellas en cunato me vio, me observo atentamente y me sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa coqueta no fue mas como, una sonrisa de aprobación, las otas me escudriñaron lo que para mi parecía una eternidad, pero yo no estaba observándolas precisamente tenía mis ojos bien puestos en mi angel, que se encontraba parada frente a mi, con suéter estilo chal que les daban a las enfermeras para cubrirse del frio, se veía tan hermosa, como la primera vez que la vi y me robo el aliento.

-Hola… yo pasaba por aquí y bueno dije, ya que estas aquí, porque no pasas a ver a la Señorita Bella- trate de sonar un poco natural, pero creo que no fue exactamente como hubiera querido, ya que me sentía como hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos chocolates, tan profundos que sentía que me perdería en ellos, y eso era lo que más deseaba perderme en esos hermosos ojos.

-Hola Edward, huy te encuentras bien, que le sucedió a tu nariz- me dijo con clara preocupación e interés en sus ojos y facciones.

-Esto aah… mm si es parte del proceso de curación, es solo mientras se me cura y deja de sangrarme, es mas como para mantener mi nariz en su lugar-quise sonar chistoso, pero mas sonó como un lamento.- pero estaré bien, veras yo tengo una botella de champagne muy buena aquí… me preguntaba si quizá podríamos beberla juntos es francesa… de Francia-que cosas estaba diciendo si es francesa, por lógica es de Francia, pero no se me puede culpar por mi tartamudez y mis incoherencias, no todos los días se está enfrente del amor de tu vida, tratando de que acepte tomar una copa con tigo.- crei que podríamos brindar y celebrar- puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Celebrar que-sonrio- no creo que quiera celebrar el haberse roto la nariz- dijo riendo tiernamente.

-Muy graciosa, pero no eso no es premisamente lo que yo tenia en mente, yo mas bien quisiera celebrar, el ehcho de haber tenido la honorable y déjame decir grandiosa oportunidad de mi vida, al haberte conocido, se que no fueron las mejores circunstancias- señale mi nariz sonriendo un poco- pero gracias a esto y a la espera, de cumplir mi sueño hasta ahora, es que te conocí y yo… tal vez tu me creas un loco… un umm… acosador, no lose bella, pero yo… tu eres para mi… dios ni siquiera te lo puedo decir, porque eres mucho mas de lo que alguna vez pude haber pedido, un sueño hecho realidad, tú me llenas, no encuentro las suficientes palabras para poder explicarte todo lo que me haces sentir, y aunque no me conozcas yo quisiera que nos conociéramos que…-quería decirle mas cosas pero solo pude verla directamente a los ojos, quería que ella supiera que no mentía, que sintiera como me sentía, que se reflejara en mis ojos y viera que solo le decía la verdad, que no era mas que un hombre enamorado, en su totalidad de ella.

-No se que decirte Edward-me susurro nerviosa y sonrojada hasta el cuello- me has dejado impresionada, nadie nunca me había dicho unas palabras tan hermosas…yo si acepto tomar una copa de champagne con tigo.- quise correr y gritar pero creo que no era buen momento, asi que solo le di mi brazo y nos sentamos en las escaleritas que daban a la calle. Decidí no perder mas tiempo y sacar la botella y mientras charlábamos un poco.

-Una vez más quiero agradecerte por todo bella, saber un poco de ti que cosas te gustan, tu color favorito, porque eres enfermera no se lo que sea –pregunte interesado mientras me disponía a pasarle las cosas y quitar el plástico de la botella.

-Bueno mm ok mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 16 años, no tengo un color definido depende del dia será el color que me guste por ejemplo hoy me gusta el verde- al decir esto ultimo se sonrojo mientras me veía fijamente, punto a favor mío, al menos le gusta algo de mi- estudie enfermería realmente aun no termino apenas tengo un año en esto, y entre porque en la escuela en donde estaba ya lo llevaba como una materia extra asi que bueno ya estoy aquí, porque digamos que tengo experiencia por la clase extra que tenia me enseñaron muy bien, asi que solo necesite un año para alcanzar este nivel, mi padre Charly Swan piloto de la fuerza aérea, mi madre falleció cuando era una niña, mm creo que es todo, y que me dices de ti-

-Yo, no hay mucho que contar de mi me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 18 años, desde que tengo uso de memoria me fascinaron los aviones, probablemente si tengo un hijo sea igual a mi con ganas de ser piloto, lo digo porque yo lo herede de mi padre- mientras le contestaba tenia mi vista fija en nuestros brazos unidos, estaba tan feliz que sonreía sin ningún motivo en especial- mis padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen, mi color favorito el azul sin duda, planeo algún día tener una familia.-mientras decía esto ultimo le quite el corcho a la champagna, pero yo no podía tener una mejor suerte, mientras todo parecía ir bien, el corcho decidió jugarme una fea, me dio directo en la nariz ni siquiera sentía que me saldría la voz, y no solo eso sentí que temblaba del mismo dolor, mis ojos se aguaron, trate de poner un poco de champagne en la copa de bella pero temblaba tanto que mas bien se la vertí encima, ella solo me veia con cara de suma preocupación, mientras yo bueno que les puedo decir siento que una patada ahí abajo es menos dolor que esto ya hasta llorando estaba y no es que yo quisiera, simplemente las lagrimas empezaron a salir.

-Ho por dios, Edward te duele mucho déjame ver- decía mientras reia un poco por la manera en que me dio el corcho y supongo que también de mi muy mala suerte, pero no solo sonrio también se preocupo por mi podía sentirlo la manera en que me veia y como quería hacer algo por mi nariz posiblemente rota de nuevo.

-Lo sierto lo arruine, aah… dios esto duele, duele y mucho- dije mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas y la sangre que ya empezaba a hacer acto de presencia.

-Tienes una pequeña hemorragia, ven acuéstate tantito, para que deje de sangrarte, esto tal vez te duela un poco pero es por tu bien- me dijo mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en sus delicadas piernas, y si que dolió el hielo hiso que se me entumiera la nariz pero también me provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza y eso que apenas me lo estaba poniendo. Me dejo unos minutos mas el hielo mientras se me entumía, voltee al cielo y había una hermosa noche, claramente no mas que ella.

-Es hermosa verdad-me dijo mirando la luna.

-Lo es, y no lo digo por la luna, tu eres tan hermosa-le dije en voz baja viéndola directamente a los ojos en un, ella se sonrojo mientras sonreía un poco.

-Creo que estas peor de lo que pensé debería llevarte a que te revisen-me dijo alejando la mirada de mi.

-No, realmente eres tan hermosa que duele-hice que me viera fijamente de nuevo.

-Lo que duele es tu nariz- sonrió

-Eres tan hermosa que mi corazón duele…-me acerque poco a poco a ella creí que se alejaría y me rechazaría pero no, solo se quedo quieta esperándome, fije mi vista en sus labios, tan apetecibles, carnosos, bien delineados, justos para mi.

Terminamos de acortar la distancia, le di un suave roce para saber si estaba segura de esto, pero ella movió su boca junto a la mía, inmediatamente le respondí, me sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, aquí me encontraba yo besando a esta hermosa niña, nunca había besado unos labios tan perfectos para mi, tan dulces y suaves, fue un beso lento sin prisas, tomándonos nuestro tiempo dándole su espacio a nuestras bocas para reconocerse cuando nos falto el aire me separe de ella solo lo justo para que pudiera respirar.

-Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan feliz como en este momento- dije sonriendo como un tonto, pero es que estaba tan feliz que ya nada me importaba solo ella y yo en esta burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos atrapados, donde el tiempo no pasaba, donde solo contábamos ella y yo.

-Ni yo- me dijo en un susurro viéndome con el mismo amor con el que yo la miraba a ella.

-Quiero que estemos juntos toda la vida bella, se mi novia por favor- estaba con el corazón en la mano, ese que le pertenecía completamente, ya no me pertenecía mas de hecho no era mio desde el dia en que la vi, supe que seria para ella, solo esperaba que el de ella también fuera mio.

-Lo es, desde que nos vimos por primera vez- dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta mental, no tengo idea como descubrió mi pensamiento, pero ahora era enteramente feliz, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro por siempre.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta amor-insisti.

-Claro que si Edward- me erguí y la acerque a mi para poder abrazarla como llevaba tiempo soñando hacer, ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo recargaba mi barbilla en su hombro y respiraba su aroma a fresias, un aroma tan dulce único tan incomparable que solo ella poseía. Me separe un poco solo lo necesario para volver a besar esos labios que de ahora en adelante me pertenecían, me sentía tan presumido solo yo y nadie mas que yo podría besar esos hermosos labios por siempre.

_**Les dejo este cap un poco mas extenso para compensar el dia de ayer y mañana que posiblemente no puedo subir una actualización y digo posiblemente porque lo mas seguro es que si lo suba no se preocupen.  
>Que les parece la histoia? Buena, la odian, no les gusta?<br>dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció el cap. Si quieren que le agrege algo o si sienten que algo le esta faltando háganmelo saber. Bueno nos vemos en estos días baee :D**_


End file.
